


Destination Unknown

by changkissx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First experiences, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, minsung - Freeform, slightly implied internalized homophobia (but I promise it's very short), they're all legal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkissx/pseuds/changkissx
Summary: "The dance floor was very crowded, but after some time looking for the red haired boy, Jisung found him in the middle of that place. He was dancing with a girl in front of him at the same time some guy was guiding his moves while holding his waist. For some reason, Jisung found himself totally mesmerized by that image. That boy seemed so relaxed and his entire aura at that moment exhaled freedom."Or a club au nobody asked for but I was in need.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Destination Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!!!! This is my first time writing after 3 years hiatus and my first time writing in english so please, be gentle with me... 🥺
> 
> I'm very into skz these days and after I'd dreamed about minsung, they were in my mind for so many days... Then, on a weekend without the internet, I'd thought about this prompt and I tried to write it (mostly because I'm totally in love with Minho's god's menu era). It was very fun and I loved the result!!!! I'm sorry for any mistake and enjoy it guys.

It was a very beautiful and starry night outside the club. At the moment Jisung entered, he rushed to look above all those faces in that messy and loud place to find his friends as soon as possible. He was trying not to regret his decision to go to this club, but all tiredness from spending the morning in the college and the afternoon working at his part-job began to look heavier as the minutes passed by. Today was Chan’s birthday and he promised to do his best to come and spend at least some time with him and their friends. After some time looking around the place, he saw Hyunjin waving to call his attention from the second floor.

The EDM music was playing loudly and all those colorful lights were almost preventing Jisung from seeing the exact direction his friend was. After he walked through the main dance floor and went upstairs, Jisung finally found Hyunjin near an empty table. He realized that as he was approaching Hyunjin.

‘’Where is everyone?’’ Jisung asked his friend. ‘’Actually, where is Chan hyung? I’ve just came because he insisted so much…’’ He said, sighing tiredly. 

‘’I think you probably didn’t realize how much delayed you are.’’ Hyunjin chuckled. ‘’We came early to enjoy as much as we could. Everyone is spread by the club and I’m just here right now because you sent me that message.’’

‘’God, is there any possibility to find Chan at least before dawn?’’ Jisung asked and seeing Hyunjin nod his head negatively made him almost think of leaving the place, but he had already paid to get in, right? It wouldn’t hurt staying a little longer just trying to enjoy the party. He even thought about calling to Chan's phone, but he doubted he could listen to any ringing, so he shrugged and said: 

‘’Please, just take me to the bar. I need to drink something.’’ Hyunjin smiled and took Jisung's hand. 

As his friend was taking the lead, Jisung took some time to observe the place and all the people there better. They went to the bar and asked for some soju drinks as they decided to sit on chairs set up in front of the bar. After some chatting with his friend beside him, Jisung saw one red haired boy approaching rushily, calling the bartender and opening a wide smile as the latter looked at him and said something in his ear. The red haired boy nodded enthusiastically, grabbed two bottles on his hand and left the second floor just as quickly as he showed in. For some reason, the boy made Jisung extremely curious about him. Jisung didn’t think too much when he asked Hyunjin to go the rail next to the stairs with him. There was something about Jisung, even though his friends always say about his shyness, he realized soon enough how much he appreciated observing people at random moments. Jisung thought about how much he could really capture their personality through little moves or even their actions with other people. For that reason, he and Hyunjin walked to the rail.

The dance floor was very crowded, but after some time searching for the red haired boy, Jisung found him in the middle of that place. He was dancing with a girl in front of him at the same time some guy was guiding his moves while holding his waist. For some reason, Jisung found himself totally mesmerized by that image. That boy seemed so relaxed and his entire aura at that moment exhaled freedom. Jisung probably couldn’t stop staring since Hyunjin was at his side waving his hand in front of his face.

‘’Hey??? Is someone there?’’ Then, his friend smirked and said teasingly: ‘’Are you looking for someone, Hannie?’’

‘’What? No, hyung!’’ Jisung blushed a little as he tried to deny it.

‘’Oh, come on. Don’t be shy! Tell me who it is. As you know, I kind of know some people here and maybe…’’ Before Hyunjin could finish his sentence, Jisung answered him saying: ‘’Don’t you dare try anything. I’m fine and I would like to stay here without calling unnecessary attention, hyung.’’ 

Before Hyunjin could answer Jisung, his phone vibrated and after he took his phone to read the message, he sighed and said: ‘’Unfortunately, I have to go by now. Trouble is calling me… Actually, it’s just Changbin calling because he had some trouble with his car outside.’’ He was already leaving when Jisung grabbed his wrist and asked:

‘’Are you really leaving me?’’ Jisung said, hopefully believing he misunderstood the situation.

‘’I can’t take you with me. You still have to find Chan hyung before dawn, right?" Hyunjin laughed as Jisung rolled his eyes.

‘’You’ll be alright, don’t you worry about that. Maybe one of the boys may show up while I’m out. Anyway, I promise I won’t take too long outside.’’ Hyunjin kissed Jisung’s right cheek and left.

Jisung wondered to himself what he would do on that floor alone. He shook his head and turned his eyes to the dance floor below him. After realizing the red haired boy wasn’t there, he wondered if he were on the second floor again. Jisung turned his head to see his surroundings and tried not to look so surprised when he saw that boy and the girl - he previously danced with - side by side sitting on the chairs in front of the bar. 

Jisung tried with all his force not to look so nervous near that boy. He even tried not to look directly at him, but as soon his eyes could take some time to stare at his elegantly seated body while he talked happily with that girl, Jisung knew it was too late. That body dressed in tight black jeans and a simple long-sleeved black shirt looked even more gorgeous as he smiled wide open. Jisung shook his head and tried to turn his eyes to the dance floor before noticing the girl realized he was staring at her friend. 

Once again, Jisung didn’t see when the girl whispered to Minho about his lingering looks because he was too busy trying to fill his head with other thoughts - desperately trying not to think of that beautiful boy -. Therefore Jisung took too long to realize those brown eyes looking lasciviously so when he turned around once more, he just had time to see the red haired boy staring straightly at him as he stood up and walked into his direction. Jisung’s eyes went wide open and he ran away from the floor going down the stairs. 

As Jisung got into the first floor again, he looked desperately somewhere to hide and he felt his hands sweating a lot just as his body was shaking a little bit. Getting through the crowd, Jisung found a hidden bathroom and got in without thinking twice. The bathroom wasn’t the cleanest one and only one of the lights - the one above the main mirror - was working on. It wasn’t much, but he walked into the sink as he opened the first buttons of his white shirt and stared at his reflection. Jisung looked at his blushed and sweated face as turned the faucet on. Then, he washed his face and closed his eyes and after that, tried to soothe his heart beatings. 

The door lock wasn’t at its best condition, so Jisung didn’t listen when someone opened that lock slowly and entered the bathroom gracefully. Minho smirked when he saw the affected state Jisung was in. He didn’t even talk to that boy, but it seems that nothing could stop him from feeling overwhelmed by his own emotions. Minho took a real good look on that distracted boy’s body and turn his eyes to him to ask curiously:

‘’Why did you run away?’’ Minho crossed his arms and stared the boy looking scared at him.

‘’God, how did you find me here?’’ Jisung asked shyly to Minho. The latter only chuckled and approached slowly at Jisung. When he was just some steps from being at his front, he stopped and said:

‘’I know this place very well but this isn’t the point here. Besides that, you know this isn’t the right question to do, right?’’

"Tell me then. What is the _right_ question?" Jisung asked as he tried to look straight at the red haired boy in front of him. He was wearing a very detailed makeup with some little jewels adorning his pretty eyes. It was getting too difficult finding some concentration or even a reason to run away again.

"If you wanted me, why didn't you just come and get it?" The boy asked simply and almost innocently tilting his head to the side.

Jisung cleared his throat before saying: "I can't do things like this... I mean, even if I wanted it to, I just can't lose my boundaries enough. It's like… something is always pulling me back to my comfort zone." He finished, lowering his head to the dirty floor.

"Are you talking about one night stands?" Minho asked quietly.

"No, I'm..." He sighed and thought if he really should open his heart up to someone he's just met. "I'm talking about being into guys."

Minho's eyes widened a little bit and he felt empathy for that cute boy who now seemed so fragile after his revelation. Then, he said: " _Oh_. I see everything now."

He took the final steps approaching the black haired boy and took his hands, intertwining with his own. He could see the boy startling a little with sudden movement, but Jisung started to gain confidence in the odd situation as Minho held him sweetly when he said:

"I really feel you. In every way because I know how much fucked up this feeling is. Just thinking how I'd felt at the beginning... it's sad because I couldn't be the whole me, you know? What I'm trying to tell you is that it's a long process. You have to accept yourself and your feelings above anything else." Minho said with all sincerity he could pass through his voice hoping that the boy could understand.

Then, Jisung smiled and hugged Minho tightly as he whispered in the latter's ear: "Thank you so much. I really needed those words".

After Jisung had separated them just a little, he took one of his hands to the red haired boy's face and couldn’t stop thinking about how his features seemed so perfectly carved. Looking at the depth of his eyes, he said astonishingly: "You're so beautiful." 

Minho chuckled lightly and answered him: "Just do what you want to do. I want to know if your lips are as soft as they look like."

Jisung got even closer to Minho and touched his face with both hands while he looked deeply into those eyes before closing his own and finally letting his mouth touch Minho's lips briefly. At the moment he felt the softness of Minho's lips on his own, Jisung's heart beatings increased and he felt so right about this moment. Then, they deepened the kiss slowly and Minho started to feel Jisung's hands touching his waist lightly as a way to gain confidence and control about what they were doing together. Minho smiled through their kiss as soon as he got his hands tangling through the black haired boy's hair.

Suddenly, Jisung was totally holding Minho's body as they went lost in the kiss. Probably, Jisung couldn't pinpoint the exact moment, but he turned their tangled bodies and pressed Minho to the sink. They pulled out for a brief moment just to get some oxygen to their lungs, but stayed close as their foreheads still were touching each other. This brief moment separated didn't take long and they came back to another heated kiss. 

Minho was feeling his body's temperature increase and without thinking too much, he took one of his legs between Jisung's legs. He started moving slowly his knee and smiled when he saw the latter's body quiver in their kiss. Jisung pulled away and started to lower his lips on the boy's jaw until finally finding Minho's neck. He was definitely sweaty but he was exhaling such a sweet smell... Jisung felt as if he could kiss and taste the other's skin for an endless time.

They were definitely having a good time, but they both got startled by a loud noise when the bathroom's door was opened by a couple. They were in their moment too, and seeing them coming in so suddenly without even realizing the bathroom was already occupied, made Jisung and Minho pull out of each other's bodies. 

"They probably won't stop their making out, right?" Jisung said in a low and disappointed voice.

"I don't think so." Minho said and shrugged. "But that's fine. Let's go to another place then." He opened a real cute smile that made Jisung feel just like he could do anything for him. The red haired boy took his right hand and led them outside the bathroom. When they got out, Jisung just remembered something:

"I don't even know your name." He said close to his ear because he wouldn't hear a thing with that loud music.

"Just call me Minho. What about you, cutie?" 

"I'm Jisung. Nice to meet you, I think..." Minho laughed lightly before asking:

"Do you want to dance with me? I bet you've spent the whole night thinking about it." He said, giving a smirk.

"I'm sure I didn't drink enough to go dancing yet." 

"Oh, come on... don't you worry about that. Let's have just some time together. I can help you with this." Jisung still was wondering, but it felt almost impossible denying anything to the beautiful boy.

"Please, don't make me regret this." Jisung said in a lower voice more to himself than to Minho and then, he finished: "Okay, let's do it". Minho seemed so happy with his answer that he just gave a quick kiss on his mouth before leading him to another place on that dance floor.

Minho walked through the main dance floor holding Jisung’s hand tightly and stopped in front of a wall. Fortunately, they weren’t in the middle of the crowd - Jisung silently thanked Minho for that - but they weren’t hidden too. The neon lights still could reach them and the music continued to resound as loud as ever. Minho then turned his body staying close to the wall, pulled Jisung’s body next to his and said in a high voice so his words could reach the latter:

‘’I know you’re probably nervous but don’t be.’’ Minho’s hands touched his arms, then went straight to Jisung’s waist as he continued: ‘’Just close your eyes and follow me, okay?’’ Jisung nodded quietly.

At the first moment, it felt odd to Jisung do as was told to but he did his best to concentrate on Minho’s words. He still was listening to that loud music resonating in his ears, but then, his mind focused on those steady hands on his waist as that pretty boy smiled widely to him. Jisung just closed his eyes, gave a deep sigh and suddenly the moment slowed down. His body began moving at a slow speed just as he was feeling the music playing inside him. Minho helped on Jisung’s moves when he pulled their bodies close, guiding him through the dancy music. He couldn’t avoid smiling, watching the boy with him totally amused and absorbed by the situation. It was so delightful seeing him, letting those invisible strings that hold him back almost loosen enough so he could have at least one moment without any more worries. 

Jisung surprised Minho when he turned around quickly on Minho’s hold and touched his back part on the front part of his dance partner at the same time he moved the latter’s hands to his belly. Minho felt a spark of excitement growing inside himself feeling Jisung’s body so close to his own and couldn’t avoid running his hands through that beautiful body. Jisung probably felt too comfortable in the embrace so he let his head tilt giving the red haired boy total freedom to kiss his neck just as he had done earlier with him. Minho didn’t hide his enthusiasm when he lightly touched the latter’s neck. At the first sight, he only ran his lips through that area for some long seconds before deciding to touch him more fiercely. He almost regretted kissing before sucking his sensitive skin when he listened the boy moaning highly enough to hear even with that music. 

They spent a long time dancing together - and stealing kisses sometimes, of course - before resolving to rest some time. When they reached the bar to ask for some drinks, Minho asked Jisung if they could take their drinks to another place. 

‘’Do you want to go outside now?’’ Jisung asked suspiciously with a frown between his eyes. 

‘’Not exactly, I just wanted to take you to a special place… I think you’ll like.’’ Jisung looked deeply into Minho's eyes once more and trusted them when he nodded and Minho took his empty hand leading them to another place that night. 

  
  


*

Jisung and Minho were on the rooftop sitting next to each other, chatting about silly things while drinking together. The sun was already rising - Jisung really lost his time perception being at Minho’s side - and the sky was filled with a mixture matching different colors. 

‘’I can’t believe it’s already dawning…’’ Jisung said thoughtfully. ‘’Actually, I can’t remember the last time I’d got awake all night.’’ 

‘’You probably aren’t used to go out, right?’’ Minho asked, intertwining their hands and caressing his skin. 

‘’I kind of don’t have available time for it… but it was my friend’s birthday and I thought I had to do this for him.’’ Jisung suddenly remembered his friend’s disappearance and resolved to take his phone. He really got surprised by the amount of messages and lost calls. Why did he leave his phone in a vibrating mode? Jisung finally called to Chan’s phone and said when he listened to the other’s voice: 

‘’Where were you, hyung?’’ He could hear other voices in the background and imagined their friends were all together leaving the club. 

‘’Where were _you_ , Hannie? We tried to call you all night and even Hyunjin searched for you but you just vanished. Are you in the dorms already? ’’ Chan talked fast, but Jisung could hear the real worry in his voice.

‘’No, I’m not… It’s a long story.’’ He said, turning his eyes to Minho finishing his last soju bottle.

‘’Just come at the entrance. We’re all waiting for you.’’ Chan finished the call after that.

Minho smiled while asking the following question: ‘’Are going to tell them about me?’’

‘’Trust me, they wouldn’t believe me.’’ Jisung gave a quick laugh before saying: ‘’But I promise I will try.’’

‘’Since you’re already leaving…’’ Minho took Jisung’s phone in his hands, typed and saved his number on it. When he gave back the phone to his owner, he said:

‘’Whenever you want someone to _get lost_ with, you know for whom to call.’’ Minho gave a little wink to him. He couldn’t avoid smiling fondly hearing that. 

Jisung stood up quickly and offered his hands to help Minho stand up as well. The latter accepted his help but when Jisung realized that his beautiful body was standing still in front of him again, he thought it may be better to leave without any more words or actions. He had just known Minho some hours ago and even if in his heart Jisung felt like he'd already met him, he thought attachments were the last thing he needed now. For that reason, he looked to the ground and turned around, taking some steps far from Minho.

  
  
  


For sure, he realized he should enjoy this unique opportunity at least one last time. Then Jisung turned around once more and made a run into Minho’s direction, grabbed his waist and gave him a goodbye kiss. As soon as Minho’s lips followed him through a deep and wet kiss and his hands grabbed Jisung’s hair locks, he thought he couldn’t be more sure of his decision that moment. When they finally separated from their tangling, their foreheads touch each other and Jisung asked:

‘’Are you gonna be alright here? I can take you home if you want it to…’’ His emotions are probably speaking for him now, but he felt concerned by Minho.

‘’That’s fine, sweetie. I don’t live here, but I’ll take a ride with my best friend and her boyfriend. I’ll be alright, baby.’’ They kissed again quickly one more time before pulling totally away from each other. 

Jisung took one more look - checking out Minho entirely - before saying a whispered farewell and leaving the rooftop for real now. When he was coming down the stairs, Jisung couldn’t believe everything that had happened to him. How could his friends believe him at the first sight when he even couldn’t? Even though it was the most unusual night of his simple and normal life, he felt his feelings inside him, saying that he was where he was supposed to.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, everyone. I appreciate any feedback and thanks for your time. 
> 
> My twitter: @changkissx  
> My tumblr: youngnbloody.tumblr.com
> 
> And the last of all: Happy birthday to our Minho!!!!! We really love you ❤


End file.
